Complex machinery such as a truck engine can require many tubing connections to be made to carry fluids throughout the various parts of the engine. Conventionally, tubing connections utilize a threaded fitting and nut connection to provide a compression seal. The compression seal can also prevent the tubing from rotating. The use of threaded fittings, however, can take a substantial amount of time, because each connection needs to be individually threaded. Furthermore, the threads are liable to be damaged or stripped if the nut is initially misaligned or if the nut is overtightened. Accordingly, alternative systems for making tubing connections more quickly would be desirable.